


My Secret Love's Not Secret Anymore

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [17]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, LoVe AU Week, Oneshot, Secret Relationship, alternative universe, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Veronica told Mac she didn't want to be set up with anyone.  Logan didn't want Wallace to set him up either.  Nothing good can come from this blind date, right?LoVe AU Week 2019 Day 2 prompt:  Secret Relationships





	My Secret Love's Not Secret Anymore

“Veronica…this is Logan.”  Mac grinned from ear to ear, her eyes bouncing between them.

 

“And Logan…this is Veronica.”  Wallace swept his hand in front of them with a slight flourish as if unveiling Logan to her.

 

Veronica was dumbstruck.  Staring up at the tall, handsome man, she fought the urge to start giggling hysterically, knowing that if she started, she would never stop.  Instead, she bit her cheek to keep her smile at bay.

 

“Nice to meet you.” She nodded, avoiding making direct eye contact.

 

Logan ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and nodded back.  “Uh, yeah.  Nice to meet you too.”  Sticking his large hand out towards her, she stepped closer, catching a quick glance of his deep brown eyes, twinkling back at her.  There was a brief shake – squeezing his slightly sweaty palm – before she turned back towards her friend.

 

Gritting her teeth, Veronica leaned towards Mac, her words hissing through her lips.  “I thought I said, no set-ups.” 

 

Gasping Veronica’s shoulders Mac chuckled nervously, glancing towards the men on the other side of the coffee table.  “Just go with it, ‘kay?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and shook her head.  She told her room-mate Mac and her boyfriend, Wallace on numerous occasions, she didn’t want to be set up.  Her double major in criminology and sociology kept her busy enough as it was, and the added time killer of her job at the Hearst College Library on top of the occasional side gig helping her dad with work at Mars Investigations meant that men were usually on the back burner.  It would take a special person to put up with her crazy life.

 

Flopping down into the high-back red velvet chair, Veronica let out a huff, her eyes following Wallace as he took a seat across from her, leaving the only empty seat for Logan next to her.  She heard him sign as he lowered himself into the chair, tossing a wry smile towards her.

 

“Not awkward at all, huh?”

 

Wallace laughed, leaning towards his coffee cup on the table.  “Look, man…you guys need to give each other a chance.  Trust us.”

 

Logan covered his mouth with his fist, chuckling.  “Trust you?  You lied to get me here – even though I told you I didn’t want to go on a blind date.  And it looks like you lied to…I’m sorry…what was your name again?”

 

Frowning, Veronica’s eyes narrowed at her potential suitor.  “Ver-on-i-ca.”

 

Snapping his fingers, Logan tossed her a wink.  “Right.  Veronica here didn’t seem to know about this either.”

 

“No!  No, I did not.”  Crossing her arms, she glared at her friends.  “Just because you two are blissfully happy together, doesn’t mean you have to go setting up all your single friends.  That shouldn’t be a thing.”

 

Mac brushed a long piece of maroon hair from in front of her face and laughed.  “Wallace and I don’t think that.”

 

“Um, yeah you do.”  Logan leaned forward, trying to punch Wallace in the arm, but his buddy managed to dodge him with a sharp laugh.  “Wally has been doing nothing but bragging about this friend of his girlfriend’s since I met him.”

 

“Oh really?”  Veronica leaned on the arm of the chair, closer to Logan.  “Tell me what my good friend said about me.”

 

Leaning closer to her, Logan gave a nonchalant wave of his hand in the air.  “Oh, you know, that you’re beautiful, smart, fascinating, intriguing, and have a penchant for trouble. Like Mata Hari – but with more clothes and less dancing.”

 

Arching an eyebrow at him, a coy smile spread across her lips.  “Flattering, I guess.  Would you like to know how Mac described you?”

 

Balling his fists up under his chin, Logan batted his eyelashes playfully.  “Do tell!”

 

Throwing Mac, a side glance, Veronica could see her friend was pissed off that they weren’t taking this seriously, but she didn’t care.  This whole situation was one monkey shy of a full circus – she might as well have fun while she was here.

 

“Well…she said that you transferred here in September from UCLA, you were totally stacked, incredibly funny, and one of the best writers in her creative writing class.”

 

Lifting his shirt slightly, Logan exposed his tight belly to the crowd, and he slapped his abs playfully.  “Stacked, huh?  Not fully a six-pack but maybe one day.  I may have to add another weight-lifting class into my schedule for that next semester. But only if Wally joins me so Mac can enjoy his six-pack too.”

 

Veronica let out a sharp, high laugh and she covered her mouth, trying to keep herself in check.

 

“Now look, you two…if you’re done making fun of us, we have to get to the show.”  Wallace rose from his seat, stepping over towards Mac and offering his hand to her as she stood.  “All we need to know is if you’re in our you’re out.”

 

Shrugging, Veronica glanced over at Logan and he shrugged back.  “In, I guess.”

 

Standing, Logan stretched his arms over his head, his tight black t-shirt rising to reveal his tight stomach again.  For a second, Veronica lost all train of thought as she followed the trail of hair from his navel to the top of his jeans.

 

“But I, for one, need to use the little-boys room, so if you’ll excuse me…”  Logan nodded at Veronica, dropping his arms as he made his way around the table.

 

“I should go to.  Tiny bladder.”  Veronica pointed her thumbs at herself as she scooted past Mac and Wallace to follow just behind Logan.

 

They wove their way through the coffee house, following the signs down a flight of stairs leading to the bathrooms in the basement.  Glancing over his shoulder, Logan quickened his pace, opening the door to the one of the gender-neutral private bathrooms and Veronica followed into the darkness.  Feeling for the lights, she turned them on just as Logan locked the door behind them.

 

Before she could move, Logan was on her, spinning her around to face him as he lifted her up onto the tiny sink counter.  She squealed as his lips connected with hers, hard and demanding and she opened her mouth, deepening their kiss as her tongue swept against his.  Locking her ankles together behind his waist, she pressed her pelvis against his, feeling him hard against her jeans. 

 

Releasing her, he trailed tiny kisses down her jaw as she giggled quietly. “Do you think we should tell them….”

 

“…that we’ve been seeing each other for months now?” Logan murmured into her skin, nuzzling the soft flesh near her shoulder.

 

“I told Mac I wasn’t interested in being set up.”  She huffed.

 

“Because when she thinks you’ve been at the library studying for the last three months, you’ve been in my bed instead?”  His teeth nipped her skin in that way that drove her crazy and she involuntarily moaned, closing her eyes and savoring his touch.

 

“Yeah.  That.”

 

Raising his eyes to her level, Logan brushed his nose playfully against hers.  “Well, since our so-called friends didn’t listen, I think we should torment them as punishment tonight. We can’t let them know that their radar was right and that we would be – are in fact – a smoking hot couple.”

 

“Oooohhh…I like when you use the words ‘torment’ and ‘punishment’…didn’t think that was a kink…but there you go…” Veronica cooed, grabbing his ass cheek and giving it a tight squeeze.

 

Nipping at her bottom lip, Logan chuckled.  “Later, Bobcat.  Later.”

 

Wiggling from his grasp, Veronica stood, straightening her clothes, hoping she wasn’t looking as flushed as she felt.  “So, our secret relationship, is now an actual relationship, but still a secret?”

 

Scrunching his face, Logan’s head bobbed back and forth.  “Kind of, yes.”

 

Pressing her palms to his pecs, Veronica rose on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  “I can work with that.”

 

 

 


End file.
